A Mother's Love
by JMA-Blazer
Summary: A mother is a beautiful, irreplaceable thing. Minato understood this, and he refuses to let his son grow up without said love. So he made a judgement call. Indefinite Hiatus.


**Hey guys, JMA here with a new fic called A Mother's Love. This fic was actually meant to be posted for all the mothers on this fandom on Mother's Day but as you can see, it's late. And also a belated Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers reading this. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**.

**Recommendation: Soul of a Hero by Aeolian Mode. A My Hero Academia Toshinko AU where Inko finds out All Might's identity early in the story. I recommenf this because it's good and to keep in the spirit of Mother's Day.**

Naruto Uzumaki loves his mother.

That isn't something he just says to get her off his back. He really does means it. It's a irr-re-fut-- argh, it's just something everyone knows. If Mom saw him now she'd say he's being cute, trying big words. He's not cute! He's a man, the man of the house, so he can't be cute. Wait, where was he again? Oh, right! He loves his mother.

Why does he love his mother so much? Well there are lots of reasons. A big one is that she knows just how to make ramen just the way he likes it. Not even Old Man Teuchi from Ichiraku's can top her. Another one is she always finds time for him, no matter what. Like this one time he cut himself on his finger. A small cut, probably as small as a paper cut. Mom was in the house writing something, that's what she said she was doing. He just screamed "Ah!" and Mom was there. Despite his embarrasment, he spent the rest of the day with a smile on his face by his mother's side.

He also loves her stories, Mom has the best stories from her ninja days. Especially that onw story about how Dad saved the Hidden Leaf Village from the Nine Tails the day he was born. Mom says he used some really dangerous seal to kill the Nine Tails that killed him too. Shivering instantly, Naruto remembers the pain he felt his mother crying as she told the story and the silent promise he made.

_'That's the last time I talk bad about sealing jutsu. Ever. Hell, I'll even learn the stuff, doesn't matter if it's boring or not. Just so I don't hafta see Mom cry.'_

Okay, he's been here long enough. Getting up from the sandbox in the park, he dusts himself off, ready to head home when he hears sobbing. He didn't hesitate to go out and help whoever it is. Arriving at the source of the crying, he sees a bunch of older boys standing around a girl his age. _'She's the one crying. They made her cry! I gotta stop this.'_

"Hey!"

They tense, and turn around slowly. "It's not what it-- Oh, it's just a brat. "

"Phew," The short kid breathes out. "Thought we got caught there for a second."

"Shut up, Akira. What do you want, brat? Are you this freak's friend or something? Haha, yeah right. Like this freak's got friends."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouts angrily. "She's not a freak!"

The tallest kid steps foward threateningly,"So you're helping the freak. Shuji, Akira, let's show him what we do with freak lovers."

"Right!" His friends,the short kid and a fat kid, shout their a-gree-ment with cocky smiles on their faces and Naruto prepares to fight.

_'Damn it! I don't have seals, and they're bigger than me.'_ He looks at the crying girl. _'Still, they're not gonna get away with making her cry!'_ He then starts feeling something funny on his stomach but ignores it. He can't think about eatiing now.

"Oof!" Or maybe it's that punch he just felt. Either way, he should pay attention or he'll get hurt worse than he is now. Moving his head, he dodges a sudden punch going for his head and returns fire with a punch of his own. Feeling it connect with a crunch and seeing the smaller boy fall to the ground, he gets a cocky smile of his own.

"Is that all ya got? My mom hits harder than you!" While that is actually true, seeing them get angry is a good bonus.

*****

Ok, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea, but he had to say it. That doesn't actually help him right now, but whatever.

"Owww..." That is a understatement of how he feels. Ow is what u say when you bump your knee into a table or something. Ow does not the describe the pain he feels. Putting a hand to his throbbing left eye, Naruto hisses in pain and decides to leave it alone. At least he left them with black eyes of their own. The thing is, how is he gonna tell Mom about this? To make it worse, tonight's their weekly dinner at Sasuke's house. The bastard'll never let him live it down if he saw him now.

" *sniif* Ar-are you alright?" Looking at her with his one good eye (how do people do this anyway), he's reminded of why he took the beating and thinks _'worth it'_ Naruto is drawn to her hair and is confused. Why were they picking on her? Her hair looks so...

"Pretty..." Her cheeks suddenly redden-- Wait, did he say that out loud? Quick! Think of something! "No no, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle. Are you ok? You were crying."

"I-I'm fine. *sniff* Don't worry about me, you're the one with a black eye. *sniff_*._ A-And it's all because of me."

"This?" He asks pointing to his black eye. "This is nothin'-- ow!"

"T-That's not nothing. I barely poked it and you're screaming." She looks down. "I'm not worth it. I'm just a freak." Okay,he's had enough of her puting herself down. Grabbing her hand to stop her, he gives her a speech of his own.

"That's not true. You are worth it. Don't let idiots like them tell you you're a freak. Besides" Here the blond scratches his cheek and closes his eyes. Big mistake.. "I think your hair is pretty, ya know." Unfortunately, instead of making her feel better, this seemed to get a different reaction.

"I-Idiot!"

_BOP!_

Naruto found out excatly how hard she can hit. 'Ow! My head!' Damn, that hurts. She hits hard! Almost as hard as Mom.

"Ow! What was... that for... Hey! Where you going?" Ignoring the pain, he dashes after the now running girl.

*******Kushina Uzumaki***

Meanwhile, sitting on a nearby bench, Kushina Uzumaki runs her hand through a handful of her red hair, a habit she developed not long after her husband, Minato, died. To think, the hair she hated since she immigrated to the Hidden Leaf would bring her the best feeling she could have ever had. Had being the key word there. Chuckling slightly at the bittersweet irony, she stands up and dusts herself off. No sense in reminising now. She's got a son to raise. Speaking of which...

"Where is that boy? I specifically told him he can't be late today." Kushina Uzumaki becomes irate, Naruto should've been back her ten minutes ago, and when Kushina is irate, bad things happen, specifically to blondes with blue eyes. At this rate, they'll be late. Thankfully, her instincts allow her to catch a little kid and prevent a rather painful collision, for the kid, of course.

"S-Sorry ma'am." Coming face to face with her, she notes that the kid is actually a girl, an girl embarrased and blushing. Kushina giggles internally, that certainly brings back memories. Wonder who's the boy. Being familiar with the emotion, she'd usually let the girl go on her way, but she's already late and they need to go now. Maybe she's seen him...

"Oh it's quite alright. Hey, have you seen my son? Blond with blue eyes and has whiskers on his face?" With a face almost as pink as her hair, she points behind her before running off again. Naruto's the boy? What excatly did Naruto do to that girl to get her like that. Smile on her face, she walks in the direction the girl pointed to. What she saw though, wiped the smile off her face instantly. A sight that practically breaks every mother's heart: her son's entire face being one big bruise.

"Naruto! Are you okay?! What happened to you?!" Lemme tell you, he looked horrible and she almost gripped her heart in reaction. To a ninja though, he actually look pretty decent for coming out of a fight, but Kushina isn't thinking like a ninja right now. "Whoever did this to you is gonna get a world of hurt, ya know. Who did this?" She asks frantically, pointing at his black eye.

"A-Ah, Mom?! I-It's nothing. There was this girl and... "

"So you got hit by a girl?" Kushina retorts disappointedly. She raised him better then to make girls cry. "I'm disappointed in you, Naruto. What did you do to this girl to make her hit you?"

"N-Nothing, Mom." Knowing excatly what she does to him if he lied, she narrows her eyes and he quickly gets the message. "Here's what happened..." And he proceeds to tell the story of how the girl was being bullied and that he tried to save her. So that's where he got those bruises from. She mentally makes a note to find these boys, no one messes with her baby.

"So, a girl hm..."

For now though, she gets a teasing smile. Looks like he inherited more than just his father's looks. He actually likes a girl just like her. She'd still have to visit this girl though at some point.

"Yeah, what about it?" She nearly facepalms, he's such an idiot. Doesn't matter, he's only five after all and he does look adorable when he's clueless though. She replies after a pause:

"Well, let's go home and get you cleaned up for dinner. I'll put some bandages on later."

"Okay!"

Later, Kushina would reflect on this day and think her son was adorable for falling for a girl similar to his mother. 'Eeeee!' Her heart practically melted at the parallels between him and his father.

"My adorable little boy." She says, ruffling his hair, getting an embarrased cry of "Mom!" from him. That quickly turns to a hiss of pain when she goes over the spot he was hit in.

"Ow! Mom!"

"Sorry!" What? She had to do something. He heals like an Uzumaki anyway so no need to worry yet. He's so cute the way he acts like Minato. Mikoto's got to hear about this!

**End of Chapter 1**

**And that's it. Two months late, sorry for the wait. I kept getting distracted, first by playing Dragon Quest 8 (Almost halfway done there, I'm thinking of starting a new fic there), and then by finally getting a Call of Duty of my own (Modern Warfare 2 but I had to start somewhere). Hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Other fics by JMA:**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer - A GamerNaruto! fic where Naruto obtained the Gamer fic, along with some secrets about himself. How will this affect the Elemental Nations? [Currently being rewritten with little hope I'll actually get around to it at my current rate (Not abandoning it though)]**

**The Impact Gamer - A Naruto Gamer fic set during the days of Minato and Co.'s childhood, with an OC Uzumaki cousin of Kushina added to spice things up. [Being completely rewritten (Same as NU: Ninja Gamer, but not abandoned, never abandoned)]**

**Black and Green - My first attempt at a Romance is set in the My Hero Academia universe. After the Entrance Exam, Izuku has a heroic encounter with a less than nice girl. [Being rewritten with more emphasis on Shita as her own character (unlike the others, I'm actually busy with it)]**

**My Hero Academia: Devil Within - A fic where Izuku inherits the Devil Gene from Tekken and his subsequent adventures to become a hero. Not a crossover. [Being completely rewritten after a suggestion from someone I've been conversing with (Same as my Gamer fics, but definitely not abandoned)]**

**JMA out.**


End file.
